Cuidado con lo que deseas
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: El creyó encontrar la coartada perfecta para disfrutar una escapada con su amante, una fiesta en un club swinger. Parecía buena idea pero puede que se convierta en una realidad que lo perturbe! Escenas explícitas.Lenguaje adulto.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Cuidado con lo que deseas...**

- Es brillante- exclamé exultante- Es la más pura tentación disfrazada de mujer y encima de tener un cuerpo que te lleva al paroxismo, es astuta y sabe como conseguir lo que quiere.

- Y te tiene caliente como una pava- replicó risueño Jasper.

- Te quedas muy corto amigo- respondí apurando el trago- es una auténtica bestia en la cama, de solo pensarlo me pongo a cien. _Literalmente, pensé al tiempo que acomodaba mi polla en mis vaqueros._

- ¿Y Bella?- _preguntó el hijo de perra, cagador de buenos momentos_

- Sabes bien que la quiero pero- empecé a decir semi balbuceante. _No es lo mismo, no es lo mismo_

- No es suficiente- trató de interpretarme

- No es que no sea suficiente- le dije, muchas veces me había preguntado porque mierda seguía al lado de una persona a la que regularmente había metido los cuernos por lo menos dos veces a la semana durante el último año- la pasamos bien cuando estamos juntos pero… _no me hace una mamada de los mil infiernos como Tania, ni la ato a la cama y dispongo de su cuerpo, ni le hago el culo... mierda, si con suerte logro comérmela_.

- Es demasiado dulce e inocente para ti- me interrumpió nuevamente mi amigo. _Digamos que si. No es que fuera a ahondar en el tema, vamos, o yo le pregunto ¿que hace con mi hermana?_

- Algo así- le respondí elusivo- Cuando estoy con Tania siento el vértigo de la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Te aseguro que es adictivo. _En algunas ocasiones corrían otras sustancias por mis venas, pero tampoco se lo confesaría a mi cuñado._

- ¿La quieres?- me preguntó poniéndose serio

- ¿A quien?- inquirí sin comprender de que mierda me estaba hablando.

- A Tania, idiota- me respondió.

- Nooo- le respondí incómodo- Lo nuestro es una relación puramente física. _Es una perra viciosa a la que hacerle el culo es un placer, pero nada más. _

- Pero lo suficientemente poderosa como para que engañes a Bella. Tienes experiencia ¿Porque no le enseñas?

- Porque no soy un corruptor de inocentes- le repliqué molesto. _Porque mierda no se metía en sus asuntos en lugar de andar juzgando a sus amigos_

- No, solo eres un descastado que lo quiere todo, quiere la inocencia de Bella y la lujuria de Tania- me dijo picado.

- ¿Y que si lo deseo todo?- le repliqué- Deja ya de hacer el rol de Pepe Grillo, ¿quieres?

- El problema es que algún día te darás cuenta que en la vida no se puede tener todo lo que se desea- me dijo- Eres así desde el instituto... querías juerguear todo el día y tener puras A, querías comportarte como un patán y que te respetaran... siempre lo quieres todo, Edward.

- Y casi siempre lo consigo ¿no?

- Algún día esa suerte de hijo de puta que tienes te va a abandonar y vamos a ver donde terminas- me respondió- Volviendo al tema ¿Y cual es la brillante sugerencia de la dama?

- Apuntarnos en un club para swingers- Jasper se atragantó con su cerveza.

- ¿Que?¿ Se te soltaron los pernos?¿ Estás borracho?

- Es que no lo ves, cierra por todas partes. En lugar de pensar excusas, te aseguro que en este último mes casi se me están acabando todas las del manual, y tener una relación clandestina simplemente la blanqueamos, es genial!

- ¿Y piensas que Bella aceptará?- me preguntó escéptico.

- Tranquilo, viejo, o es que no me conoces- respondí orgulloso de mis habilidades de manipulador.

- Voy a hacer por un momento de abogado del diablo, supongamos por un instante que en su desesperación por retener al pedazo de mierda que eres, ella decide aceptar tu propuesta. ¿Vas a soportar verla marchar con otro tipo y ya?

- Si no lo hago sería muy hipócrita ¿no crees?- le contesté con seguridad

- Te conozco desde hace años bastardo sin conciencia, te lo tomas con demasiada tranquilidad, no es propio de ti, desembucha.

- Estuve averiguando un poco de que va todo esto

- ¿Y?

- Te interesó cabrón, ¿eh?- lo chucié- A los clubes asisten parejas y solos. Cuando las parejas se separan, queda en el ámbito privado que se cuenten lo que pasó, esa es la regla que todos acatan.

- Continúa.

- Las estadísticas marcan que en general, las mujeres que pasivas simplemente se dedican a charlar con el swinger que les tocó por compañero… rotan y rotan de uno a otro sin llegar a concretar nada.

- Mientras que Tania y tú- lo dejó en suspenso.

- Tania es sexualmente activa- respondí arqueando sugestivamente mi ceja.

_**Dos semanas más tarde. Club Reina Loba**_

Bella y yo llegamos a las diez. Tania había arreglado las cosas con un contacto suyo… _bien, no me gustó enterarme que ella era habitué del club pero aquí estamos._

Cuando entramos el anfitrión nos condujo a un amplio salón en el cual la gente se movía charlando unos con otros, no había mucha todavía ya que era temprano. Esa era la idea del lugar, conocer a otros, seducirse y pues bien, hacer lo que te diera la gana.

Bella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero la tranquilicé diciéndole que nadie le exigiría nada, que era una experiencia más. _Ese había venido siendo mi discurso de los últimos días, no iba a pasar nada, solo conocer un poco de gente._

- Hola me llamo Tania, ¿primera vez?- Habíamos acordado actuar como extraños. Verlas juntas me produjo un gran regocijo, las dos estaban de infarto… y las dos eran mías, de una u otra forma.

- Hola ella es Bella y yo soy Edward- abracé a Bella para darle seguridad- y si es nuestra primera vez- Tania la evaluó de pies a cabeza con desdén. _Realmente me molestó su actitud, ¿quien se piensa que es la encarnación de la diosa del sexo?_...

- Ya se relajarán- nos dijo, clavando su mirada en mi- ¿quieren que les presente a alguien?

- ¿Conoces a mucha de la gente que viene?- le preguntó tímidamente Bella. Tania soltó una risotada vulgar.

- Si corazón, creo que puedo afirmar que conozco a todos los aquí presentes- remarcó el todos con vehemencia y casi me atraganto con la bebida. Me di cuenta que Tania estaba celosa de Bella. Empecé a mirar a mi mujer y me dí cuenta por qué. Bella había producido bastante impacto en los hombres que estaban en el salón, para ser sincero, babeaban. En un gesto inconciente la acerqué más a mi. _Ella es mía, clamó mi voz interior. _

- Oh- replicó Bella sorprendida- ¿y te gusta hacer esto?

- Me encanta conocer gente y si llegamos a experimentar físicamente mucho mejor- respondió Tania- Vengan les presentaré al dueño del club.

Caminamos tras ella. Sus palabras me habían dejado un sabor amargo. Hacía prácticamente un año que estábamos juntos y esta era una faceta que desconocía. Agradecí profundamente haber usado preservativos con ella.

- Jake, cariño- llamó Tania deslizando sus manos seductoramente por la espalda del hombretón. El giró sobre sus talones y la atrapó en un abrazo que no dejaba nada librado a la imaginación dándole finalmente un beso digno de película porno, al que ella respondió con avidez- Ven que quiero presentarte a una nueva pareja. _Mierda el tipo estaba realmente bueno, no voy a dejar que se acerque a Bella, no voy a dejarla sola ni cincuenta metros del bastardo._

Ignorando sus palabras, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la manoseó de arriba a abajo, sin reparar en nosotros. _Era evidente que compartían mucho más que una noche de sábado. _

- Jake- chilló Tania, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho. El hijo de puta soltó una carcajada- Deja que haga las presentaciones.

- Por favor, haz los honores- el jodido cabrón retrocedió un paso alejándose de ella e hizo una reverencia.

- Edward, Bella, el es Jake- nos presentó. Estiré mi mano para saludarlo pero el no reparó en mi, concentrado como estaba mirando a mi mujer. Mi sentido de territorialidad se disparó al quinto infierno.

- Isabella Swan ¿eres tú?- dijo soltando a Tania, que estaba tanto o más sorprendida que yo para acercarse y abrazarla- "Mi bella"- la llamó abriendo seductoramente sus brazos.

- Jacob Black, no puedo creerlo- respondió ella separándose de mi y saltando directamente a ellos. El comenzó a dar vueltas sosteniéndola en volandas. _Me sentía como un cavernícola de la edad de piedra, mi único deseo era encontrar un garrote y partirle la cabeza al mal nacido._

- Ni yo- le respondió el visiblemente emocionado- Tania por que no llevas a Edward a conocer las instalaciones del club, mientras me pongo al día con Bella- Tania asintió renuente y yo lo único que sentía eran ganas de tomar a mi mujer y salir corriendo de allí- Te parece bien gatita- le preguntó a Bella. Ella asintió. _Gatita, como que gatita, en tal caso mi gatita no su gatita_. Mi cerebro estaba a punto de estallar. Tania tiraba de mi brazo tratando de arrastrarme pero mis pies habían echado raíces. _Esto no podía estar pasando!_ Los vi alejarse por el pasillo, el le rodeaba la cintura mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del mal nacido. Desee fervientemente que se le achicharraran los testículos

- Qué te pasa Edward, vamos- siseó Tania, al tiempo que tironeaba de mi. Evidentemente la había estado ignorando sumido en mis pensamientos- No sabía que se conocían, pero Jake me prometió tenerla entretenida un buen rato.

- Como que te lo prometió- le pregunté furioso.

- Como mierda te piensas que íbamos a separarnos de la pacata de tu esposa para estar juntos- me respondió- necesitaba ayuda de un experto!

- Ahora me dices que he dejado a mi mujer en las manos de un experto corruptor de inocentes, que encima sabe de lo nuestro, que para empeorarla la conoce no se de donde mierda y que a todas luces se le cae la baba por ella.- le repliqué furioso- ¡Me estás jodiendo!

- Deja ya de exagerar y vayamos a lo nuestro que para eso organizamos toda esta farsa- me dijo pasando a un rol seductor y cerrando el reservado al que me había llevado.

- Esto no fue una buena idea- reflexioné pensando en voz alta.

- Anda- rogó ronroneando como gata en celo- extraño a Eddi.

- Eddi las pelotas- respondí furioso- No ves que estoy preocupado por mi mujer.

- No te preocupabas mucho por Bella cuando le mentías para tener sexo conmigo- explotó- claro, en ese momento "el señor pija caliente" estaba seguro que su mujercita estaba esperándolo como una idiota guardadita en su casa- furioso la sacudí para que dejara de hablar. _Mi cerebro no dejaba de repetir encuéntrala o la pierdes, encuéntrala o el bastardo se queda con ella, tienes que recuperarla lo antes posible._

- Quiero que me lleves a donde está Bella- le exigí

- Encuéntrala por tus propios medios, si es que puedes llegar antes que Jake se la voltee- explotó saliendo enfurecida por la puerta y perdiéndose rápidamente tras una puerta.

Una hora más tarde, después de abrir como un poseso veinte puertas, interrumpiendo solo dios sabe que cosas, entré como una tromba en un salón diseñado para la lujuria. Bella estaba cómodamente instalada bebiendo un trago mientras Jake masajeaba sus pies desnudos… _literalmente vi todo rojo._

_- _Amor, nos vamos- ladré.

- Dame un minuto- me respondió sorprendida- Tengo que ir al baño- Mirando a Jake le preguntó- ¿era la segunda puerta?

- Si gatita- le respondió con voz seductora- justo al lado del dormitorio.

Bella se alejó, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y dejándome a solas con el cabrón.

- ¿Has disfrutado de nuestras instalaciones?- me dijo sonriéndome con sorna

- Supongo que menos que tu- repliqué ácido- esta sala es la mejor de las que he visto.

- Sip- me replicó poniéndose de pie- es mi sala privada, contiene todo lo que deseo. Bueno, algunas cosas en realidad sobran- el mensaje velado era ineludible. _Grrrr, lo quería ahorcar con mis propias manos._

- Edward, tu y yo sabemos porque estás aquí- me dijo con rencor- El que avisa no es traidor, toma lo que voy a decir como una advertencia, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para intentar quedarme con Bella.

- Ni lo sueñes- le respondí con dureza- No te acerques a ella, es mi mujer. _Me di cuenta en ese momento deseaba golpearlo sin piedad por el solo hecho de amenazar con alejarla de mi y lo hice. _Crucé un cross a su quijada que lo hizo tambalear_._

- Descuídala por un instante y yo estaré ahí- gruño sin devolverme el golpe pero lastimándome con sus palabras como si me clavara mil cuchillos

Nos medimos en silencio por el tiempo que tardo Bella en regresar. _Quería cargarla sobre mis hombros y salir corriendo del endiablado club._

- Vamos amor- extendí mis manos hacia ella- Vamos a casa- me dolían los nudillos.

- Jake me ha encantado encontrarte de nuevo- le dijo. El no perdió el tiempo y la abrazó levantándola fácilmente piso.

- Siempre es un placer estar contigo, gatita- le respondió besando su mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios- ya sabes cuando quieras me llamas y voy a buscarte.

- Trato hecho- le respondió Bella- Te llamo pronto. _La enjaularía, si. Necesitaba una jaula para encerrarla y mantenerla a salvo del bastardo, si. Una jaula era lo que necesitaba. _

El viaje de regreso fue pura tortura. Bella se durmió en el instante en que encendí el motor y mi mente no dejaba de acosarme con la amenaza del bastardo. Toda mi estructura se tambaleaba, la había puesto en riesgo por "polla caliente".Al llegar la cargué en brazos y la metí en la cama. Tarde bastante en dormirme, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Las palabras de Jasper volvían una y otra vez a mi cabeza...

Desperté con un agradable calor recorriendo mi cuerpo. Casi me ahogo cuando me dí cuenta que Bella me estaba haciendo un mamada. Me perdí enloquecido por la calentura, mi capacidad de pensamiento se evaporó. Podía sentir mi orgasmo a punto de estallar cuando repentinamente ella se alejó de mi. La sensación de pérdida que sentí fue abrumadora. Mi brazo se estiró por cuenta propio tratando de recuperar la fuente de placer.

La sentí colocarse a hojarcadas sobre mi y recibirme en su vagina. Me montó rápido, duro. El sonido de nuestros gemidos llenaba la habitación y me ponía a cien. Acaricié sus pechos endurecidos por la pasión. Su vagina apretó duramente mi pene en respuesta y no pude soportarlo más. Estallé en un orgasmo apoteótico. Ella me siguió segundos mas tarde.

Cuando terminamos tiré de su cuerpo y la coloqué a mi lado, busqué sus labios y la besé con pasión.

- Te quiero hermosa- le dije, y sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo que era sincero.

- Yo también- me respondió y mi verga volvió a hincharse.

- Nunca me habías hecho esto- le plantee cachondo al tiempo que la abrazaba- ¡me encantó!

- ¿De veras lo disfrutaste?- me preguntó con su mejor sonrisa inocente- Me lo enseñó Jake anoche.

_El más puro sentimiento de terror me recorrió la espina dorsal, estremeciéndome, al tiempo que recordaba las palabras de Jake... descuídala por un instante y yo estaré allí. Mierda, definitivamente tendría que conseguir esa jaula. _

_xoxoxoxox_


End file.
